la fin de Walking Dead
by TomiMact
Summary: comme le titre l'indique c'est la fin de Walking Dead selon moi...( j'aimerai avoir des avis... Des reviews... Svp)


Voici comment j'imagine ceux qui pourrait être la fin de la série Walking dead

(d'avance, désolé pour les fautes)

Disclaimer : rien est à moi, sauf l'histoire, les personnage son à leur créateur.

* * *

><p>Pdv Rick<p>

Moi c'est Rick Grimes, un survivant d'une épidémie qui à transformé la quasi-totalité des habitants en cadavre qui marche et qui ne « pense » à qu'une seul chose : nous bouffé, de plus, une seul morsure et on est fini, on meurs et une fois mort on devient comme eux...

Cela fait donc une dizaine d'années que cette apocalypse à vraiment commencer, ne me demander pas comment je l'ignore.

Ça fait deux ans que nous avons pas croisé d'autre survivant... ah j' allait oublier : nous ne sommes plus que quatre, oui je sais cela fait peut, il ne reste donc plus que moi, mon fils Carl Grimes, mon frère d'arme: Daryl Dixon et la meilleure amie de mon fils : Michonne.

Notre groupe a été fortement diminué cela fait presque un ans, nous étions réfugié dans un centre commercial, cela c'est passé la nuit pendant que nous quatre, nous sommes partit chercher des vivre encore mangeable. Pendant ce temps un de ceux qui était rester est mort, on ignore comment et pourquoi, mais lorsque l'on est revenu c'était un vrais carnage et il n' y avait plus aucun survivants, il était presque tous des rodeurs, ou encore inconscient éventré, on a préférer ce sauver, ce jour fut très dur pour nous quatre...

nous traversons une forêt quand nous arrivons dans clairière, mais soudain...

- Rick ! Je crois que l'on a de la compagnie... et pas qu'un peut ! fit Daryl d'un air sombre

- on vas faire comment on n'a plus de munition ! S'exclama Carl

- Euh... les gars ? Derrière aussi on à de la compagnie... rajouta Michonne dos au autre, elle avait dégainer sont sabre

- je ne suis pas sur que tu pourra tous les éliminé... lui dit je

- Euh... pa' je crois que l'on vas être obliger de ce battre... déclara Carl d'une voix blanche, pour la première fois depuis que tout ça avait commencer on ce retrouvait encercler de tout part avec aucune sorti possible

- là on est mal, c'est le cas de le dire ! Fit Daryl avec une grimace, il n'avait pas sorti son arbalète car il n'avait plus de flèche perdu la dernière fois et n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en refaire

j'avais sorti un couteau, tout comme Daryl et Carl...

je me dit que l'on ne survivra plus très longtemps, les rodeurs approchaient de plus en plus, notre fin approchaient...

j'ignore comment mais on c'est retrouver chacun de son côté...

je tuer des rodeurs un coup de couteau dans la tête mais il en avait de plus en plus et j'étais surcharger, mais soudain mon couteau resta coincer dans la tête d'un rodeur, le cadavre en question tomba et en essayant de le ramasser, un rodeur derrière moi en profita pour me mordre à la jugulaire...

je tomba parterre en me tenant mon cou sanglant la dernière chose que je vis fut les rodeurs qui se penchaient vers moi avant de sombré dans l'inconscience...

- Aaaaaaahhhh ! cri je en me redresser dans un lit... un lit ?! Mais...

- tu est enfin réveiller ! S'écria une voix sur ma droite

- Lo...Lori ?! Mais tu est … je ne comprend plus rien ! M'exclame je

- je comprend, ça fait 2 mois que tu est dans le coma ! Expliqua Lori

- il n'y a pas eu de... commence je

- papa ! S'exclama un Carl de 12 ans, tu est enfin réveiller ! Il ce jeta dans mes bras

- il n'y pas eu d'attaque de mort vivants ? Demande je à Lori

- Euh... non... pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Questionna ma femme inquiète

- ce n'était qu'un rêve... réalise je, je me disait aussi, pourquoi personne ne les appelaient zombies ou mort vivants c'était bizarre...

- tien mais il enfin réveiller... tu a prit de longue vacances, je trouve ! Fit une autre personne

- Shane !

- Et oui, ça vas vieux frère ? Demanda Shane le sourire au lèvre

- oui ça vas, j'ai fait un cauchemar bizarre : le monde était envahi par des morts vivants... explique je

- Brr, heureusement on ne voit ça que dans les films... fit Carl

fin du pdv de Rick

dans la chambre juste à côté de celle de Rick, l'ambiance était un peut moins réjouissante :

- heure du décès ? Demanda un des médecin

- 14h36. Répondit l'autre

- je vais l'annoncer à ses fils... fit le premier en sortant

- comment vas t-il ? Demanda le plus vieux des deux frères

- je suis désolé, nous avons fait tous ce que nous pouvions faire... leur annonça le médecin

- FAIT CHIER ! S'énerva le plus jeune en tapant dans une chaise avec hargne

- Mr Dixon calmer vous ! Implora le docteur

dans la chambre le médecin remplissait quelque papier, quand soudain il entendit un bruit, ou plutôt une sorte de grognement derrière lui, il n'eut pas le temps ce retourné le mort vivant lui mordit la jugulaire...

FIN

bye TomiMact


End file.
